I'm the new Beautifly recieving the roses
by Maymist
Summary: May has five Jhoto ribbons. Shes very convenient about the Grand Festival. It's after Valentines Day. Dealing with her career comes first for her. However she never excepted to fall in love with one of her rivals. Rated T just in case. Please review!
1. Unexspected Valentine's Day

_May's Pov_

Brushing threw the glorious forest I was walking in, I flip my hair because it was getting into my sapphire eyes. Feeling my feet press into the dirty but smooth ground, felt good. Smiling, I stopped and paused as myself saw a bountiful lake. I sat down on the grassy field, I let out my Beautifly. ' _Beau' _It said, as it comfortably landed on my head. I smiled looking up at my Beautifly. She was so beautiful, well of course Beautifly's are beautiful. Thus, even without those beautiful wings, I know Beautifly will still be beautiful, no matter what the situation is. Those gentle eyes of Beautifly is to die for, so are those wings. I'm a very lucky trainer to have Beautifly on my team. Beautifly always helps me with a contest win and first round series. I kept thinking that to myself.

I've got five Jhoto ribbons. I'm so lucky, because now I'm going to enter the Pokemon Jhoto Grand Festival. Rushing excitement has been rushing threw my mind and veins lately. Knowing, that I'm going to meet up with Drew again, shall be wondrous. I've grown stronger than ever before, my personality is more positive and I've really have become I shy girl, however out going. To boost my convenience, myself even has a new outfit for me to celebrate. I love my green bandanna I love my sleeveless red shirt and skirt with pants under, also I lost some weight. Ever since the Wallace Cup had happened and I lost, I've been training like insanely, while winning two new more ribbons. I love my orange pinkish dress as well, my appeal at the Wallace Cup with Warturtle was like a dream. Sure am proud of myself.

The Grand Festival, is right after Valentines Day. Myself can hardly contain, how excited I am for the festival! Knowing that in Kanto I lost to Soledad, however I cheered up because I finally got to beat my contest rival, named Drew. After all, I know both of them well be at the festival, along with Harley too. I can't wait to enter my Glaceon and all my other newly evolved Pokemon in the festival.

However, lately I've been thinking about Valentine's day. I never really did have any valentines from anybody. Myself is always wishing for that special guy out there. Knowing myself, I love romance. Most importantly, I love to help people with relationships. Most of the time, I wish I could have that special someone. I mean, who would like me anyways? I got to admit, Drew is cute, however he will probably never like me, and I don't like him either. Ash is nice, however I feel he has a real connect towards Misty. Harley, I'm not even gonna say nothing, he's one bad dude. Most boys I know, are basically all rivals. Harley has said Drew was my boy friend before, however I don't think that will ever happen. I guess I'm just an unlucky girl. Well I shouldn't be worrying about boys right now, I'm only a 12 year old girl who should be worrying about her hopes and dreams.

Today is the thirteenth of February, it's about almost dinner time. I'm on my way to my home town, so I can celebrate Valentines Day with my family. That's really all I need to be happy. It would be nice to get at least one valentine though, even if I did, it's just luck.

Rising up, I look at the lake. Beautifly flew off my head and went in front of me. Smiling I stroked and petted Beautifly's head. Taking out Beautifly's poke ball, I returned her back into the poke ball. I looked around, and started to walk down into a route and would direct me home.

A few minutes later, I have approached my house. Saying hello to my family while I smiled. At dinner time, I devoured a huge dinner. My brother started teasing me about Valentines Day. I of course just ignored him, after all he's gonna fall in love some day too. After dinner, it was getting pretty late, so I decided to put on my orange pajamas's and tuck myself into my bed.

Suddenly, I hear a music box playing. In my normal reaction, I turn my head and body to where the noise was coming from. Some how the music box turned on, it then opened. My eyes sparkled as the gentle tone of the song played, while seeing a Beautifly spin slowly. Made me feel this feeling I'd never felt before. My sapphire eyes reflected upon the music box. I've had this music box for a long time and never notice how elegant and peaceful it was. It's hard to believe that at a time I hated Pokemon. Now look at me I love Pokemon. I guess a Beautifly truly symbolizes me. I even got a Beautifly music box.

Soon, I fell asleep in my comfy bed.

The next morning,I awoke from my bed. Yawning, I got dressed into my normal clothes. I looked in the mirror and got my green bandanna and tied it on my head firmly and tightly. I smirked as I went down stairs and had break feast. It was an enjoyable meal.

Today was Valentine's Day. My heart was pounding full of joy and excitement. I really wonder who's gonna be my valentine. I really do. My mother came up to me with a concern look. I frowned, I kept wondering what was wrong. My father looked really angry, while my little brother Max was giggling.

" May... You got a letter from someone... " My mother replied quietly.

" So I did?" I firmly then took the letter away from my Mother's hand and read it. There was no name in the letter. I sighed. I then started to read the letter. It said the person wanted me to go to the Petalburg Square because there's a Valentine Party happening today. My mom peeked at the letter with her teasing eyes.

" Whoooooooo's it from...?"my mom taunted.

" I don't know. Well, looks like there's gonna be an awesome party in the square today Mom! Can I go...?" I said smiling.

There was then an awkward silence in the kitchen. My Father stared and me, same with my brother. There facial expressions looked all serious, my mother then started staring at me as well.

" W..What..? What is it...?" I stuttered nervously.

" Do you even know who the letter is from, May...?" My father protested.

" No... Not really. But, since there's a party today in the square, why don't we all check it out?" I asked smiling.

" Sorry, sweetie. I have plans today. " My mother replied, smiling however she looked sad.

" Well, Max and I have plans today as well. " My father said, as my brother Max nodded.

I frowned and sighed, " Okay, if you say so. I'll just go myself!"

I then was attempted to walk out the door. My mother stopped me though.

" Wait May! This came from the letter too!" My mother shouted, giving me a rose.

I looked at it while holding it. A rose, a simple gift for Valentine's Day. It was very common to get a rose like this for Valentine's Day. It could be from anyone. Just because Drew gives me roses sometimes, doesn't mean it's him.

" I bet it's from Drew!" My mother teased.

" Please! Like he would ever sent me a gift on Valentines Day. Rose's are a natural gift on Valentine's Day. It could be from anyone. " I said crossing my arms, slightly blushing.

" You sure...?" My mother asked.

" Yeah. " I sighed.

" Later, Mom. I'm going. The letter said, I have to be there by elven o clock, and its about ten o clock now, I'll just walk there, okay guys? Bye!" I said waving at my family, as I walked out the door.

Finally, I arrive at the Petalburg Square. Lot's of people were there. To my surprise, I saw a young looking boy with emerald eyes. My eyes widen, as I saw him flip his emerald green hair. I couldn't believe it. It was my contest rival. Drew. I walked up to him.

" Drew...? Hi. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home or something? " I said calmly to him.

" Yeah, however I don't really go their for Valentines Day. Too much of a waste of my time. " He smirked.

" Well... What are you doing here anyways, Drew?" I asked.

" I heard there was a party there, I then found out you lived here, so I sent you note, so we could hang out and stuff. " Drew replied flipping his hair.

I blinked in confusion.

" B..But why me...?" I asked in my shy little voice.

" Um, because your my friend, and you live here, smart one. " He said cockily.

" Oh..." I said quietly.

Drew frowned. I could tell he doesn't like seeing me sad.

" But why on Valentine's day...? " I asked raising an eye brow.

" Does it really matter what day May? I just came here because I wasn't busy today, got it? " He said cockily closing his eyes, and flipped his hair.

" I was just asking Drew!" I screamed, as I clenched my fists.

Drew smirked, he loved seeing me angry like this.

I glared at him.

" Why do you always tease me?! Can you ever grow up for once, Drew?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

" Hmp. I wouldn't be talking May. " He replied coldly.

" What?!" I screamed.

" You heard me. " He said.

" Ugh what ever Drew! " I pouted.

" So... Are you going to enter the Festival...?" I asked calming down.

" Of course I am. " He said flipping his hair.

" Oh... Well I can't wait when we face off again Drew. " I smiled.

" If we face off that is..." Drew said smirking.

" I know we will Drew!" I said clenching my fists, while smiling.

" Sure...." He said quietly.

I then observed that one of Drew's hands was behind his back. Drew saw me staring at him, he looked at me.

" Here. " He said. He tossed a bright red rose at me, I caught it while slightly blushing.

" I..Is this for Beautifly...?" I asked blushing.

" No. Not this time, I just think you actually deserve it this time. " Drew smirked.

I blushed insanely. " R...Really..? Thanks Drew. "

" Well, I got to jet, so bye-bye May. I'll see you at the Festival...?" Asked Drew walking away, he then turned back.

" I'll be there. " I said with a convincing smile.

" Good. " Drew smiled.

" Later May." Drew started walking and raised one hand up in the air. I waved back and smiled, holding the beautiful rose in my hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys, here my new story. I hope you guys like it. Personally, I think it sucks. ^-^ Lol. Well please review, okay?Sorry I've been gone so long, it's because my computer broke down and I've been busy so yeah. Lol. Please review. May and Drew 4 ever!!! ^-^  
**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**


	2. Starry Night Of The Roses

_May's Pov_

Brushing my feet against the floor of my room, I ponder as I had my hand to my chin. I was thinking about tomorrows Grand Festival. Was I ready for it? Or not? I'm frighten of what's coming tomorrow. After all, I just don't have to worry about Drew, myself has to worry about Harley and of course Soledad.

It was about almost dinner time. Down the hall ways, threw the stairs, I smelled the most tempting aroma, I have ever smelled in my life. Sniffing the fresh air felt good. I smiled as I sucked the air into my nose. Myself then sneezed. I sound like a little bunny when I sneeze. I sniffled. My face was turning red from the sneeze. I sighed, as I knew the temperature was cold, so when I was out to see Drew, it probably led to me getting a little cold.

There was a knock on my door. " Huh...?" I muttered, as I had a tight grasped on the door nob and opened it. My Mother walked in. I blinked in confusion why she was in here. She turned around while she started staring at me. She saw that I had about, oh a lot of roses in a vase on my counter next to my Beautifly music box.

" Where did you get all these roses from...? They look kind of old, but there so red! " My Mother stated, as she pointed to the roses.

Crossing my arms and tapping my foot, I replied, " Well, there all from Drew. But their for Beautifly Mom."

My Mother burst into laughter. I raised an eye brow in confusion, wondering why she was laughing.

" Y..You okay Mom..?" I asked concern.

" S..Sweetie, you do know that's the oldest trick in the book right..?" She laughed.

I blinked in confusion again.

" What are you talking about?!" I clenched my fists angrily.

" You do realize that all your roses are for you May, not your Beautifly. Drew just used that as an excuse. " My Mother stated, slightly laughing, as her face was red.

" What? No way! Drew's not that cheesy!" I said crossing my arms, not facing her direction.

" Come on May, aren't roses the flower of love? By the way, I see that you added another rose into that vase today..." She said holding my shoulder's behind me, breathing down my neck, while I can feel her face smirking at me.

My eye's widen as I blushed. " Y..Yeah.. I got another one today Mom.." I spat out nervously.

" From Drew...? " She questioned.

I nodded slowly, she saw the slight blush of pink on my face.

" Oh... For Beautifly...?" She asked, at the end of her sentence she smirked.

I shivered in fear. Myself knew that my Mother had trapped me. While I couldn't get out. Knowing my Mother was behind me is creepy enough, however when she is questioning you about boys, it's like a life death situation for me. I bit my lip nervously, as I felt sweat running down my neck. I trembled in fear as I clenched my fist tightly trying to stay strong...

" N..No.." I stuttered.

" A gift from Drew? On Valentine's day...?" She smirked.

I bit my lip. " I..It was just a gift...! He finally thinks I deserved it for once Mom! Get a grip!" I yelled, with my face flushed as a red tomato. I turned around brushing my feet fast against the floor fast, I ran passed my Mother. Her face was puzzled with confusion. However, after I ran out of the room, while slamming the door, she only smirked and said, " Dinner's ready by the way...!"

I took a deep breath, as myself leaned against the door that I just slammed on my Mother.

Few minutes later, I arrived down stairs and ate my delicious meal. While, for some reason, I couldn't find the food that matched the same awesome aroma that I had smelled before. I sighed, as I finished my dinner.

As myself was full, I felt like going outside, tonight was a beautiful night. I wanted to see the starry night sky and think about tomorrow. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, I have to leave right away, so I can go to that Grand Festival.

Opening the door, myself ran outside. I went to that bountiful lake, the same one that I went to with Beautifly before. I sat on the rock. How beautiful the lake looked. With the mysterious lake looking black with sparkles all over the lake, with the sky reflecting upon it's beauty. The trees swaying with the wind, creating a nice silence. The moon shined brightly while reflecting down upon me, as I could see the stars light up the sky by their beauty, even though they were so small. It brought me to smile, as I felt the wind rush threw my hair.

My nosed sniffed the air. I paused, as I smelled a familiar smell. It was that same smell that I smelled in my house, that I couldn't find. That beautiful aroma. I turned my head to see what was the cause of this smell. My eyes widen, not believing my eyes. I saw Drew in a rose field with his Roserade.

It looked so beautiful, him watching his Roserade,while Roserade was singing with that astonishing voice that left me breathless. Smelling Roserade's smell felt outstanding. My eyes scanned the both of them. My sapphire eyes were on Drew now. I bit my lip, as he picked a rose and he twirled it in his hand. Not only that, the moonlight was reflecting down upon them. I felt like I was in a dream.

I didn't notice that, I was in a daze watching them, my body has totally lost control, while my eyes just stared at them. My face was bright red, I was unaware of that. My mouth was opened a little, while my eyes were trembling affectionately. I felt a feeling in my heart, it twitched and I squeaked out. I blushed, as I knew that Drew and his Roserade probably heard me.

Drew and his Pokemon looked my way. I blushed in embarrassment, as I turned my head the other way. Drew stood up leaving his Roserade there in the roses. He held the rose in his hand. I sighed.

" H..Hi Drew..." I said slightly nervous. I felt really weird...

" What are you doing out here..?" He asked looking at the lake and sat on the rock next to me.

" I wanted to see the beautiful lake..." I said calmly looking at him.

" It is beautiful. " He stated.

" What are you doing here..?" I questioned, looking at him.

" Roserade wanted a place with roses, and we found this place." Drew replied, flipping his hair.

" Oh... Yeah this is the perfect place." I smiled, laughing calmly.

" Yeah. " He said in a soft voice.

" So the Festival is tomorrow, huh...? " Drew stated.

I looked down, " Yeah.." I said quietly.

" Don't worry.." He comforted.

I looked up, " Huh? "

" You'll do fine. " Drew replied softly.

" I don't know about that when your facing me though. " He smirked.

I almost brought myself to smile, however I then sighed. " Yeah yeah..."

" So your going on a boat to go to the Festival right...?" Drew asked.

" Yeah... Why..?" I questioned in confusion.

" Well, knowing how naive you are at times, why don't we go on it together...? First thing in the morning. " Drew smirked flipping his hair.

I clenched my fists. " Maybe! It depends if your nice or not!" I spat out.

" Hehe. We shall see. " Drew smirked.

" Is that a yes?" He asked.

I sighed. " Yeah... I guess.."

" Cool..." Drew said flipping his hair.

He stood up.

" I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow okay, May?" He said softly.

I blushed, as he said ' pick you up '

" Yeah o..okay.." I stuttered.

He smirked.

" Okay... Later May. " Drew said, he turned to walk away, however before that, he threw a rose at me gently, while I caught it. A small blushed appeared across my face.

Drew turned around, put his arm up in the air and walked away. With me blushing, holding another rose again...

This is seeing like a routine...

---------------------

**Okay, I like this chapter. ^-^ People you got to review, I'm serious. I'm only gonna update now, if I get reviews, okay? Same with my other stories, I just updated An Icey Love, so please review that one if your a fan of that story, okay guys? Review this story too, okay? ^-^ I hoped you everyone liked it. I think it might be cheesy, and May seems to smart for her character! XD Please review. **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**


	3. Girls Can Get Sick At The Worst Times

_May's Pov _

_5:00 a.m. ...._

_" _Ugh! _" _I moaned. I was leaning on the toilet, pulling my brunette hair back. I had just puked up something green. My body was shivering, while my body was very pale. Crystal like tears ran down my cheeks, as I felt some slimy puke on my hands. Myself felt the vomit come up again, it's as if I thought my heart was gonna come out my chest, while throwing it up. I panted as more tears ran down my face from my sapphire innocent eyes. My face was a flushed red, while at the same time looking pale.

I was wearing a white tang top. It was a pretty white color, however when I puked my white straps were unstrapping, since there was so much force in the puke. I cried and cried. I'm shocked that my parents haven't found out I was sick yet. I've been up till at least one p.m vomiting like this.

"_Flash Back_"

_I awoke from my bed, feeling a twisting pain in my stomach around midnight. I moaned and twist and turned in my bed. _

_An hour later, I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom, and started to throw up. _

" _Flash Back Ended _"

Widening my eyes, myself had just remembered that Drew was going to pick me up today around eight in the morning. My sapphire eyes trembled in fear. Knowing, that I possibly could not go to the Grand Festival like this! I was sick! Out of all days, why this day...? I'm going to look like such a failure to Drew! He's waisting his time picking me up! I don't want to let him down! I don't want to let myself down! I have to go to that Pokemon Contest _no matter what_! Those thoughts kept running threw my head.

I heard creaking sounds on the wooden floor outside this room. Turning my head timidly, I saw feet under the door. There was a knock.

_" _May? You in there sweetie? _" _My Mother asked.

I gulped. _" _Mom! _" _I cried.

She gasped. _" _May, what's wrong?! _" _She asked opening the door.

She widen her eyes as she saw me on the floor with some vomit on the floor sobbing.

_" _Oh May! _" _My Mother ran to my side comforting me.

_" _Why didn't you get anyone?! _" _She asked half angry.

_" _I...I didn't want to cause any trouble M..Mom.._" _I replied weakly, while sniffling.

_" _Oh May! You should of told me sooner! _" _Her concern eyes looked at me.

When she looked at me, I sobbed more.

She hugged me. My Mother then called my Father, and my Father woke up. He carried me to my room. He laid me on my bed, while he put a bucket next to me in case I vomited again. My Mother soaked a white towel and placed it on my head. I moaned as my face was flushed red.

_" _I have to go to the Festival today Mom! _" _I sobbed.

_" _Not like this May! You have to go next time sweetie! _" _She told me concern.

_" _No way! I don't care! I'm going Mom! I've been working so hard! I don't want to miss the Festival, after all my hard work!_ " _I screamed at her,while tears streamed down my cheeks.

My Father frowned. _" _Your Mother is right May... _"_ He said quietly.

_" _I don't care! I'm going no matter what! I'll be fine! _" _I screamed at them, I continued to cry my eyes out.

_" _You can't! And that's final! _" _My Father told me strictly.

My eyes trembled as more tears flowed down my cheeks, I didn't reply. I just kept crying and my Farther left my room.

_" _Mom!_" _I screamed.

_" _Drew's going to pick me up at eight... W..What do I do..? _"_ I sobbed.

_" _Drew? You mean he was the young man who sent you the rose? _" _She stated shocked.

I rolled my eyes and sniffled, _" _Yes. _" _I replied.

My Mom giggled._ " _Aw..._" _

_" _He only wanted to hang out! _" _I protested.

_" _Sure. _" _She smirked.

_" _Shut-_" _I then started to cough repeatedly and I puked in the bucket.

_" _May! Let's not fight, come you need to rest! Maybe you'll get better... _" _My Mother said with a frown.

I nodded and she left the room.

Two hours later the door bell rang.

I knew it was Drew. With that, I got up and weakly got dressed, I tighten my green bandanna, while my face looked pale. I packed some extra things into my bag, a few blankets, some medicine and a warm pink coat secretly. I ran down the stairs quietly.

I saw Drew talking to my Mother.

_" _Uh, hi miss, I'm here to pick up May..._" _Drew said raising an eye brow. I could tell he felt awkward.

_" _Sorry Drew... May is sick.. She's been throwing up all morning... _" _My Mother frowned.

_" _No I'm not!_" _I said quickly as I ran over to them, before Drew could say a word.

_" _May! Get back to bed! You can't go! Your sick!! _" _My Mother said angrily.

_" _I..I feel better now! Oh please Mom!! _" _I lied, as I jumped up and down, I felt that pain in my stomach and almost puked, however I tried to smile.

Drew could tell I was putting on a little show. He knew I was lying.

My Mother put her hand on my fore head. _" _You look so pale! You have a fever! _" _She stated.

_" _I'll be fine Mom! Don't worry about it!! _" _I screamed.

_" _It will only makes things worse!_ " _My Mother stated.

_" _Do you know how much this Contest means to me Mom?! I worked so hard! I don't want to throw everything away! _" _I screamed at her, more tears were running down my eyes.

_" _Just please.. Just please let me go..._" _I whispered sobbing, keeping my head down.

_"_ All right... _" _She said quietly.

My Father came up to us. _" _May, you can go.. However if you get even worse your coming back here! _" _My Father said strictly.

_" _O..Okay..! _" _I said sniffling.

I could tell Drew felt awkward, after all he had never seen me cry before.

My Father peered at Drew, he then glared at him.

_" _You better take care of our daughter young man! If anything happens to her, or if you do anything to her, keep this in mind: I have my cook book with me! _" _My Father whispered to Drew breathing down his neck.

_" _H..Huh...? _" _Drew stared nervously.

Drew saw my Father's face, Drew winced.

_" _Uh, yeah I'll take care of her sir! _" _Drew spat out fast.

I laughed nervously, as I clenched onto Drew's arm. _" _U..Uh come on Drew let's go..!_ "_ I started dragging Drew by his arm.

My parents waved good bye and Drew stared at me and blinked.

_" _May... You lied didn't you...? _"_ Drew said quietly.

I nodded.

_" _And... What does he mean by _cook book_? _" _Drew asked.

_" _Trust me you don't want to know! _" _I said blushing.

---------

_**XD Omg! XD Cook book!Haha! If you read my story, ' an icey love ' You would understand why Norman would say that! XD For those who don't know, your just going to find out yourself! XD Okay, please review! I'm begging you guys! REVIEW PLEASE!! T-T Hoped you guys liked it. I'm only updating if I get reviews!**_

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
